The present invention generally relates to an orientation inspector, and more particularly, to an orientation inspector for liquid crystal display (LCD) cell to ensure the orientation of the LCD cell for the convenience of the subsequent manufacturing processes.
Due to the advance of electronic technology, especially for the popularity of portable electronic products, the requirements of light, compact and low-energy consuming display are gradually increasing. With the advantages of low-energy consuming, low-heat dissipation, light weight and non-luminescence display, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have been widely used in the electronic products and even have replaced the traditional CRT displays.
A LCD is basically consisted of polarizers, glass electrodes and liquid crystal materials. The polarizers are made of the polarizer material sandwiched between two transparent films. The glass electrodes are made of high quality flat glass which is plated with a layer of conductive film of metallic oxidation. The molecules of liquid crystal material possess very strong electron conjugation moving ability. When the liquid crystal molecules are applied with electric field, they are easily polarized to produce induced dipolar phenomena, thereby resulting in the displaying image in the LCD.
The manufacturing process of LCD substantially includes the steps of injecting the liquid crystal material into the space between the two flat glasses with glass electrodes thereon, and adhering polarizer films onto the outer surfaces of the flat glasses so as to form the LCD cell. Then the driving circuits, controlling circuit, and backlight components etc. will be assembled to constitute a LCD module.
As set forth in the foregoing description, the LCD cell substantially comprises two glass substrates with different dimensions, wherein one glass substrate protrudes to another glass substrate. Therefore, a step is formed on the bigger glass substrate along the two side edges thereof. The driving circuits and controlling circuits are disposed on the step at side edges. For conventional LCD manufacturing process, the orientation of the step of the LCD cell is usually checked by operators. However, since the step at the side edges is relatively narrow and several films have been attached onto the LCD cell, it is quite difficult and time consuming to ensure the orientation of the step of the LCD cell by operator""s eye sight.
Accordingly, there exists the needs for providing an inspection instrument for LCD manufacturing to ensure the correct orientation of the step of the LCD cell.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an orientation inspector for liquid crystal display (LCD) cell to ensure the orientation of the LCD cell for the convenience of the subsequent manufacturing processes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an orientation inspector for liquid crystal display (LCD) cell to inspect the position of LCD cell.
According to the objects of the present invention, the orientation inspector for liquid crystal display (LCD) cell is utilized to inspect LCD cells including two transparent substrates, wherein the first transparent substrate is slightly bigger than the second transparent substrate and a step is formed on the first transparent substrate along the two side edges thereof. The orientation inspector for liquid crystal display (LCD) cell mainly comprises:
a main body connected to a hoister which can lower the main body to a predetermined position to stop the side edge of the LCD cell;
a sensor disposed in the main body for detecting the side edge of the LCD cell below the main body, wherein when the man body stops the side edge of the LCD cell and the sensor detects the step on the first transparent substrate, the sensor will confirm that the LCD cell is at correct orientation, and when the main body stops the side edge of the LCD cell and the sensor can not detect the step on the first transparent substrate, the sensor will confirm that the LCD cell is not at correct orientation.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the sensor of the orientation inspector for liquid crystal display (LCD) cell is an optical sensor.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the orientation inspector for liquid crystal display (LCD) cell further comprises a side wall with a predetermined thickness to position the LCD cell.
According to the present invention, the orientation inspector for liquid crystal display (LCD) cell utilizes a sensor to inspect the orientation of the LCD cell so as to significantly reduce the inspection time required for ensuring the correct orientation of the LCD cell during the LCD manufacturing processes.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.